Pharaohs Battle
by Meli teh Dark One
Summary: What will happen when Seth overthrows Yami, and takes over as the Pharaoh? AnzuXYami Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Anzu sighed, looking around at the cheery faces surrounding her. She spotted her long-time friend, Jonouchi, at the door, and made her way over to him.

"What's wrong, Anzu?" he asked curiously as she approached him.

"I'm just worried," she replied sadly, staring at her feet. "I'm not sure what's going to happen, now that Seth is the High Priest. I'm certain it will get to his head."

"Yeah, but if he tries anything cute, I'll knock his lights out." Jonouchi said, fisting his hands in anger as he spotted Seth among the crowd. "I'm not the Pharaoh's bodyguard for nothing…Hey! Who's that?" he asked suddenly, spotting a blond haired woman behind Seth.

"That's one of Seth's servants, Mai." Anzu replied when she glanced at the woman. "Why do you ask, Jou? She said mischievously.

"Umm…" he said, still staring at the girl as she turned, her hair catching the candlelight as she followed Seth. Anzu giggled, and Jonouchi blushed and turned back to Anzu as the girl disappeared into the crowd.

"Have you met the Pharaoh yet, Anzu?" Jonouchi asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I haven't seen him yet." Anzu said.

"I will have to introduce you two later," Jonouchi said, "but for now, I have to get back to work."

"Okay, Jou. See you later…" Anzu said, before walking off into the crowd.

Later, Anzu sat outside the palace where Seth's party was taking place. She stared at the fountain, thinking as she touched the necklace around her neck, which was glowing faintly.

She heard a soft step behind her, and quickly turned to see a young man standing behind her. He smiled faintly at her, his dark, violet eyes glittering in the darkness. He stepped forward as Anzu rose to her feet, and stood before him.

"Hello," he said softly, "I've never seen you around here before. What is your name?"

"Uh, Anzu," she replied in a careful whisper.

"Ah, the new priestess? I am pleased to meet you, Anzu." He bowed slightly before her. "My name is Yami." He brushed her hair away from her eyes, his smile growing as she blushed. "You have beautiful eyes, Anzu…" he whispered fondly, gazing at her glowing face.

Her blush deepened as she felt him move her hand to caress her face softly, trying and failing to avoid his violet gaze. She was completely lost. She had no idea what to say or do in a situation like this, though, she thought with a deeper blush, he was very handsome.

Yami stepped closer to her, his eyes gazing into her own with a mischievous glimmer in them.

They both jumped when they heard footsteps coming from the palace, and Yami turned, searching, but seeing no one. He turned back to Anzu, and quickly claimed her lips in a soft kiss before turning and walking back towards the palace, leaving her there, stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter 2! Took me forever, but I think I have parts for everyone!

Disclaimer: I dont know why I need this, but Ill put what I can, and what everyone else does. I dont own Yugioh, and Im not really good at writing about Jonouchi and Mai, yet, so sorry if that sucks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello," Jonouchi jumped and quickly turned when he heard a voice behind him. He blushed when he recognized the woman standing behind him as Mai, the girl he had noticed earlier.

"Um…hey," Jonouchi said, attempting to conceal his blush.

"My name is Mai…What's yours?" Mai asked, smiling as she saw his blush deepen, and fought the urge to laugh.

"Jonouchi…" he mumbled. He felt quite uncomfterble being this close to her, and was well aware ha he was blushing deep scarlet by now. He looked around for an escape, but found none. He locked eyes with her for a moment, and felt his blush deepen even more, before he quickly looked away. He knew he was acting like a total idiot, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to get away, before he completely lost it.

"Hello, Jonouchi." Someone said calmly behind him, and Jonouchi quickly turned to see the Pharaoh standing behind him. "How are you doing tonight?" the Pharaoh asked.

"I'm…fine." Jonouchi said quickly. He breathed a sigh of relief at being saved. He realized Anzu had yet to meet the Pharaoh, so now would probably be a good time. "I have someone you should meet, Pharaoh," he said, bowing. "I just have to find her again.' He mumbled, looking around the room, but he didn't see her. "Maybe she went outside…" he added, seeing Seth head out towards the garden.

The Pharaoh nodded, and followed Jonouchi through the crowd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu was still sitting at the fountain when she once again heard someone approaching. She turned, but she only saw Seth appear from the path. She turned her back to him, and continued to watch the glistening fountain.

Seth was pleasantly surprised to see Anzu alone. He moved over to sit besides her, gazing into her face. He saw her glance at him, but quickly turn away. He slid a little closer, putting his around her shoulders. This time, she looked at him, a bit fearfully, and he smiled reassuringly.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked her quietly, keeping his eyes trained on her face.

"What are you doing, Seth?" Anzu asked shakily, though she thought she knew exactly what he was doing, and didn't like it.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm just being friendly…"

"Since when have you been _friendly _with anyone?" she asked suspiciously.

"Since I met you." He said, smiling softly.

That was it. Anzu quickly rose to her feet and walked back up the path to the palace. She was so shaken, she bumped right into someone. "Oh, sor…" she stopped when she looked up and saw the dark violet eyes of Yami.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He he... evil little cliffe there, but it wont be for long! I will write some more at school tomorow since I dont do much their anyway... wait! No school! Bwa ha ha! Youll have to wait for a while then. Maybe the next chapter will be up on... like... wendsday? R&R! And I thank all my reviewers. That was the most reviews I ever got for a story, let alone in one day!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people. This is chapter 3. Bit short, but R&R!

-

"Hey Anzu." Jonouchi said. Anzu turned to him in surprise. "We were looking for you."

"What for?" Anzu asked.

"To meet the Pharaoh. So…here he is!" He indicated to Yami beside him.

"Who? Him?" Anzu said, surprised, looking at Yami, but keeping her eyes averted from his.

Jonouchi snickered. "No, me…of course him. No one else around here, is there? So…Yami, this is Anzu. Anzu, this is the Pharaoh, or 'Yami', as he prefers."

Yami nodded to her politely, smiling slightly. "Jou," he said, turning to him, "I have already met Anzu."

Jonouchi blinked. "You did? When?"

"Earlier this evening." Yami said, glancing at Anzu.

"Why didn't you say so, Anzu. Or you, Yami." He said, frowning at them.

"Well, I didn't know who I was meeting." Yami said, laughing a bit.

"I…I didn't know he was the Pharaoh…" Anzu said dazedly, not looking at either of them.

"Yeah, I might've forgotten to tell her…" Yami said.

Jonouchi looked at Yami strangely, but kept his mouth shut. He glanced at Anzu, noting that she looked uncomfortable, and was not looking at either of them. Jonouchi got the feeling she was avoiding looking at the Pharaoh, for reasons unknown…but not unknown for long.

"What's wrong, Anzu?" Jonouchi asked curiously. He seemed to snap her out of a trance, and she looked at him, before shaking her head vigorously.

"No, nothing is wrong…" Anzu said, a little too quickly, she was aware, and now they were both looking at her worriedly. But she didn't really care, as she was still deep in thought about the news of Yami being Pharaoh. She was mostly surprised at his actions earlier, his kiss. She had no idea why he, a Pharaoh, would kiss _her_, a mere priestess, of all people. He no doubt had everything he desired, and she knew that she wasn't anything like the beauties he was no doubt used to, so why was he attracted to _her_? Or was it one of Jonouchi's tricks? She wouldn't put it past him; he sometimes had a sick sense of humor.

"Anzu…?" She heard Yami say.

"I'm fine, I just think I will retire for now. I'm tired." She said quickly. She needed time to think.

"Uh…okay, Anzu…" Jonouchi said uncertainly. "'Nite"

"Good night…" Anzu said, walking down the garden path towards her chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! Chapter 4 is finally up! I hope you all like it!

* * *

The next day, when Anzu had finished the rituals of the priestess, she was once again strolling through the palace gardens. She sat down in a shady spot under a tree, and lay down and closed her eyes because she had a headache. She lost track of time as her headache worsened, but as night fell she heard a familiar and uncomfortably loud voice call out to her.

"Anzu! Are you alright?" She sat up and slowly turned to see Jonouchi run up a path towards her. She looked past him to see Seth and Yami, accompanied by Honda, another of the Pharaohs bodyguards, and another of Anzu's long time friends. She stood up, wobbling slightly as a wave of dizziness hit her. Jonouchi came to her and held her steady.

"Whats wrong?" Jonouchi asked her worriedly.

"I don't feel so good…" She replied as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"I think you have a fever. You'd better…" He stopped when she suddenly swayed and fainted as he and Yami caught her before she fell.

"She needs help." Yami said worriedly as he held her tightly.

"Honda, go get someone to help. Jou, help me get her to her room." Both boys bowed and as Honda rushed away, Jonouchi took hold of Anzu's arm as Yami held the other, and together they carried her to her room, with Seth following.

"Why are you taking such a sudden intrest in the well being of the new priestess, Pharaoh?" Seth asked suspiciously.

"I would do this for any of my subjects, Seth. I am merely worried for the girl." Yami replied stiffly. He knew that Seth was trying to find a weakness in him, and to use it against him, and Yami was not going to let him.

"Oh, really?" Seth said with poorly feigned innocence. Yami just rolled his eyes at him and carefully lowered Anzu to her bed. He put his hand to her forehead, realizing she was really hot. Jonouchi left the room for a moment, then returned with Honda, who was carrying a basin filled with water, and a healer, who motioned at them (Seth, Yami, Jou, and Honda) to leave.

Anzu lay in her bed extremely bored. It has been a week since she collapsed in the garden, and now she felt perfectly fine, but everyone insisted that she rest more. She was anxious to get back outside, but no one would hear of it.

She raised her head as someone entered the room. She turned to see Seth standing in the doorway, watching her.

"Ive got news for you." He said plainly, with something in his voice that Anzu couldn't pick up on. She sat up and waved her hand in a motion for him to speak. "The other preists…think it would be best if you…wernt a priestess anymore." When she blinked at him in confusion, he sighed and continued. "Your sickness…they think it is a sign from the gods that…you arnt meant to be a priestess. So, your not…anymore."

Anzu sat in total shock. When she found her voice, she stammered, "What am I going to do now? Where can I go?"

"You can stay here temporarily, but you couldn't stay, without…taking certain steps."

"Steps like what?"

"You could…marry me and stay forever."

* * *

So... How'd you like it? R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I aint dead yet!

Well, im sorry for not getting this chap done in so long. I had a hard time thinking of what to write. This chapter must be the king of my crappy chaps, though. I got seriously unmotivated by the mean reviews. If this wernt one of my school assignments, I might not have done it at all.

Still, R&R!

* * *

"Huh?" Anzu gaped at Seth as he smiled smugly, waiting for her answer.

"Well?" he asked slyly.

"Seth! I…I cant! I don't feel that way for you!"

"You don't? Why not?"

"Uh…how about we just be friends?"

"Is it because you like someone else?" Seth asked her, completely ignoring her question.

"I…Yeah, I think I do, I'm not really sure he likes me, but I think he does…but it can never happen…I'm just a peasant now…" She stammered.

"So its someone who has a high rank…" Seth was racking his brain, trying to figure out who had dared to steal Anzu's heart from him. They will have to pay…

"Yeah…" Anzu mumbled.

"Who is it?" Seth demanded.

"Promise you won't tell?" When Seth nodded, she continued. "I know I'm not supposed to, but I'm in love with…The Pharaoh…Yami."

So it was the Pharaoh. He was the one who dared to steal Anzu's heart.

Seth was sitting in his room later, trying to concentrate on something, but his mind kept drifting back to Anzu's words. How could she fall for the Pharaoh? And…how can I get her to fall for me instead…

He pondered this question for a while…until the answer came to him. What if I got rid of Yami, and became Pharaoh myself?

He liked the idea, surely Anzu would be drawn to his power. He wondered how to get rid of Yami, without anyone thinking he was involved. He thought of one plan that seemed foolproof, and he hurried to start his plan of Pharaohs death…

The next day, a strange man came to talk to the Pharaoh. Yami went, but it ended up to be nothing important. He ordered the man to go see someone else, and on his way out, the man almost knocked Yami over.

"Watch it!" Jonouchi shouted at him as he caught Yami before he fell.

"Its all right Jou, I'm fine…" Yami said. He thought he felt something prick his arm, but he shrugged it off.

Near the palace entrance, Seth was waiting impatiently for someone. The man came up to him, and Seth handed him something before walking back towards the palace.

Inside the palace, Yami sat in his throne taking care his work. But as the day wore on, he started feeling very sick. By the time he was alone in his room, he felt so tired he could barely stand. He tried to stay up a while longer to finish some more work, but he couldn't concentrate on anything but his tiredness. He got up to go to bed, but he fell from a wave of dizziness. He tried to grab the table to stop falling, but ended up flipping the table over with a loud crash as it fell on top of him.

Struggling to stay awake, he heard someone run into the room. The person lifted him out of the rubble and turned him to see his face.

Jonouchi looked down at Yami.

"What happened Yami? What's wrong?" he asked, but Yami could barely hear him.

"Jou…" he whispered faintly.

"What's wrong?" Jonouchi repeated, but Yami fainted into his arms. He placed Yami onto his bed, then sent Honda to find someone to help.

"Hold on, Yami…" he whispered.

"What's wrong with Pharaoh?" Seth came asked as he came into the room.

"_Someone_ poisoned him." Jonouchi shot at him. He felt sure that Seth had something to do with Yami's condition, and he watched Seth carefully, looking for clues.

"Obviously…" Seth muttered. In his mind, he was dancing. His plan worked! Soon…the Pharaoh would be dead.

* * *

Hm... so, is Yami gonna die? Did you catch how he was poisoned? Review! But dont review if your gonna be mean. If your nice, I wont kill Yami.

Yami: Please! Be nice! I dont wanna die!

Me: aww...huggles Yami I wont kill you then, but I wont update until I get 10 NICE SIGNED reviews. They have to be signed, because Im sure someone will just log off and do a bunch of reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I FINALLY got this done! W00t! ducks angry reviewers

* * *

Yami stirred and groaned. He wearily opened his eyes, but all he saw was darkness. He heard someone whispering off to his right, and he turned his head to hear better.

"That damn Seth…" That was Jounouchi's voice.

"Yeah, taking over while the Pharaoh is weak…I'm sure he is the one who did this to the Pharaoh, too…" That sounded like Honda.

"Wonder why he didn't throw Anzu in here?"

"Maybe she's working for him. He is her boss…"

"Honda! She wouldn't-"

"No." Both Jounouchi and Honda turned to this new voice.  
"Pharaoh! Your all right!"

"Anzu had nothing to do with this. This is all Seth's doing."

"Then why isn't she down here?"

"Anzu has nothing to do with it, Honda." Jounouchi said defiantly, making a face. "It was all that baka priest's doing."

"Yes. I just hope Anzu's alright…" Yami sighed.

"Pharaoh…Are you, I mean, it seems as, well, I shall be bold to say this, but do you have a little crush on Anzu?" Jounouchi whispered.

Yami blushed crimson nearly as deep as his eyes. He was thankful for the moment that it was so dark. "Ah…well, I…uhh."

Jounouchi snickered. "Not exactly appropriate for the great, almighty Pharaoh to have a crush on a priestess. Of course, I wont tell though."

"Yeah…thanks, Jou."

"Seth! What have you done!" Anzu was horrified.

"What? I took over as Pharaoh."

"How could you betray your Pharaoh?"

"Anzu…" Seth grabbed her and pinned her on the wall. "I will ask you one more time. I can offer you so much. Would you be my wife?"

She spit in his face, and he stepped back. "Not on your life!" she snapped, and stalked away to her chambers.

He stared after her, then cursed and sat down. "Damn that girl…"

Later that night, Anzu snuck out of her room with two small bundles under her arm. She crept into the dungeons, where she knew that all of her friends were.

"Shh…do you hear that?"

Jounouchi listened intently, and heard footsteps coming down into the dungeon.

"Someone's coming! Yami!" he turned to Yami, who had sat up. "Get down! It might be Seth!" Yami layed down hastily and closed his eyes, hoping he looked the same as when he woke up. He heard the footsteps stop outside, and the door opened.

"Jou, Honda, Yami. Are you guys alright?"

"Anzu?"

Jounouchi and Honda bolted up and ran said brunette.

"What took you so long? Were starving!"

Jounouchi hit Honda for the comment. "Thanks for rescuing us, girl."

She stuck her tongue out childishly at them. "How's Yami?" She turned to him, and realized he was sitting up. "Yami! You're awake! Oh I was so scared…" She ran and hugged him, then backed away suddenly, blushing.

"I apologize, my Pharaoh." She said, bowing her head. "I brought his highness some thing to eat, and I advise you all get out of here before Seth realizes."

"You come too, Anzu." Yami said. Before she could protest, he placed a finger on her lips, hushing her. "You will be in danger, should Seth realize you released us. You will come."

She bowed once again, and gave him the bundle with the food. He hastily handed it back.

"We will leave first." She nodded, and they all fled from the kingdom.

* * *

Phew! This story is getting hard to write. No inspiration anymore... I can barely write the Yami-Anzu fluffyness anymore. Anyways, review, cause I need ideas badly!


End file.
